Jade Braxton
by Allways-happy
Summary: Jade Braxton has a temper, But what happens when she's been kicked out of Mangrove river? Jade hits some serious events in her life will she survive it?
1. Surfing, School and Beach!

Chapter 1  
>Jade POV<p>

It was a hot summer day and for the first time in 3 month, I thought it was time I went for a surf, Grabbing my board, walking down to Wilson's. Sitting along the sand bay I begun waxing my board, I felt people coming turning around, I spotted the biggest idiots to hit the world.

Rolling my eyes, I continued to wax my board "Little Braxton, what you up to" Gordo came kneeling down in the sand.

Shrugging my shoulders "Just about to go for a surf" I smiled

"See you out there than" Gordo smiled,taping me on the back, the other river boys did the same, the boys dived into the waves.

Surfing at Wilson's was crazy my older brother Brax was the first one to hit the beach and surf it, River boys followed along with both my other older brother Heath and Casey. I was the first girl to hit Wilson's and live. Casey took his girlfriend Ruby down here. She's Beautiful.

The waves were perfect barrels, going into the waves I felt the biggest smile come across my face.

After my surf, I knew when I looked at my phone, I would have missed calls from Brax. Casey and Brax both got kicked out of home and I usually stay out all night, because me and mum just don't get along and we haven't for a long time. Apparently I'm too snotty and Bratty for my own good.

Which caused me to wag and drink the girls hate me for doing it but I can't help it my brothers leave me out always been a 3, like I know they care but there always looking out for each other where I'm the outcast and only girl.

Brax only started caring when he came over to read the bills and found that there were letters from my school and that I didn't come home. Getting dressed in my uniform at the beach and quickly throwing my board in Gordo Ute, sending him a message to his phone '_take my board home love Jade' _Running up the board walk.

Pulling out my phone again ringing my girl Rebecca, Bekky is my girl at Mangrove River, were the same and we are highly popular and scared of. Bekky and I never picked on kid unless they were picking on others, or said something stupid.

"Hello" Bekky answered

I huffed into the phone "What session and what class?"

"2nd Session and starts in 10mins English" Rolling my eyes

Hanging up the phone I sprinted to school, my phone begun to vibrate and it was Brax ignoring it I rang into school, seeing Bekky, She smiled at me and we walked to English together.

"How was the surf?" Bekky asked smiling at me

"So good, didn't want to leave" I smiled

Walking into English sitting down and smiling, Bekky was writing on her hand and It said something stupid, ignoring it I decided to start writing down the notes on the board.

"Miss Braxton" I looked up from my notes, nodding my head, he came placed a blue slip on my table, Office. Looking at Bekky I rolled my eyes, grabbing my things.

Walking into the office I seen the principal, With my brother and mum standing there, giving me disappointing looks. Signing I walked in.

Brax put his hand on my shoulders for comfort were mum sneered from a distance, Walking into the office the principal Mr Johnson sat down, looking at us all.

"Mrs Braxton and Darryl" He took a deep breath "Jade has waged 42 classes this term, turned up to 16 under the influence" I started to look down "Jade will not be welcome at Mangrove river no more"

I got furious "Fuck you then you fat bold dumb cu"

"JADE" Brax yelled, cutting me off

"Whatever" I said walking out of the office, Mum and Brax followed me down the hallway. I punched the wall Leaving a hole in it and continued to walk down the hallway.

Brax grabbed me by the waist and mum followed silently behind. Darryl put me into the car. I sat furiously in his two seat black UTE. Mum drove herself back to work. Darryl started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

There was silence nothing was said, we drove all the way to Angelo's, Brax restaurant. Pulling into Summer Bay Parking lot. Heath seen me in the car and walked straight over.

"What you do?" Heath asked right in my face, with that stupid grin. Rolling my eye's I followed Brax upstairs and Heath followed. Sitting down in the back area. Heath was wanting to know why everyone was so pissed off "Talk you two?"

Rolling my eyes "Got kicked out of Mangrove river high"

"Yeah 42 wagged days and 16 days under the influence of alcohol" Brax spat out "I'll find you a new school might send you to Summer bay" He raised an eyebrow

"How the fuck do you manage that many days" Heath yelled

"Whatever" I said getting up from my seat and storming out.

It was night time and Bekky and me disappeared like we always do, she was just as bad as I was if not worse but I got expelled, We were sitting at the beach watching the waves, I turned my phone off so I didn't have to hear the bullshit.

Bekky and I became best friends in kindergarten. Bekky has Big blue eyes, tanned, skinny, beautiful and long blond hair, She's the cutest girl ever but would never hit a girl unless she had to. Ever since then its been us two. Sitting drinking on the beach "Jade I love you, you're my best friend forever" Bekky smiled laying her head on my shoulder.

"You are mine to Bekky and I love you" I smiled

we heard foot steps on the sand, turning around. A man came over "Get on the ground" He yelled at Bekky holding a gun to her head, I could feel my tear begin to fall, Fear off death chocking me and making my breathing choppy. 


	2. Lost and Tears!

He grabbed Bekky by the hair and pulled her down "You Move I'll shoot her" He said to me looking me in the eye, I sat there in the sand. As he pulled and ripped out her pants, Bekky was screaming for help, pulling and punching him "You shut up or your friend will die" I grabbed Bekky hand and I could see the tear forming.

Getting angry, I stood up punching him in the face, and bottling him with the bottle. He did the unspeakable to Bekky, her pants were ripped and his male organ hung out of his pants. He now stood facing me, blood dripping down his face, he begun to breath and yell Heavily "BITCH" Raising his gun he shot me in the gut and then, went back to what he was doing, he grunted and got really rough with Bekky until he finished, Picking up his gun he shot Bekky in the heart.

"I'll be back for you" He said pulling my hair out, Whilst disappearing. Crawling over to Bekky I grabbed her chest and put pressure down upon the wound.

"Come on Bekky Stay with me" I cried, She grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, I felt water overpowering my eyes

"You were the only" she took a deep breath "Good" she was chocking "Thing in my life, Love you forever" she whispered, and with that her eyes closed and her limb went weak, I felt cold and alone. Pulling out my phone, Crying into the phone.

"Brax it Jade, Um I've been Shoot and Bekky got raped and she died" Crying deeply into the phone, I left it on his voice mail, Rang Heath, Mum and Casey no answer. Picking up to ring one last number.

"Wilson's Beach" I whispered to the operator "I've been shoot and so has my friend, she's died though, please come quickly" With that I felt my eyes fall over and everything disappear.

Brax POV

Laying in bed with Charlie, I felt the urge that something was wrong, something was up "Charlie where my phone" I asked sitting up in bed

She smiled from were she laid and jumped out of the bed, she grabbed the phone and ran back under the blanket giving it to me "Thank you babe" I smiled

Turning on my phone there was one missed call and a message, going to voice-mail, it's was Jade. ''Brax it's Jade, Um I've been shoot and Bekky got raped and shes died" Jade was crying and then nothing she hung up, Jumping out of bed, my phone rang again picking it up hoping it was Jade.

"Hello" I answered

"Darryl Braxton your Sister is down at the hospital" The man spoke "You were the number I found for emergencies"

"Yeah, be there soon" I hung up the phone looking at Charlie "Jade in Hospital, Call Heath and Casey please, I got to go" I got up feeling tears in my eye's

Getting dressed, I ran out to the car, turning it on and slamming it in drive. Arriving at the hospital, I went to the service desk, they told me she was in the operating room and I should wait in the waiting room.

20 minutes passed and in walked Heath and Casey, Walking straight up to me "Is she okay" Heath asked fear covering his brown eyes

I whipped the tears from my eyes, as I seen Bekky mum walk in "Brax where Bekky" Tears overflowing her eyes with panic

"She's gone" I whispered "From my Voice mail, Jade said she was raped and shoot"

Bekky mum begun to cry, I pulled her into a hug, her tears now soaking my shirt, Pulling back she looked me in the eyes "Jade is she okay?"

"Operating room now" I said, looking down

Bekky mum nodded, as a doctor came and collected her, tears still overflowing her eyes, Turning to see the others, Heath was crying into Brea and Casey into Ruby, Charlie came and grabbed my hand as I sat down.

3 hours later a doctor came out, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, I went up to him "Excuse me, my sister Jade is she okay?" I asked feeling the boys behind me

"Jade is in intensive care, the bullet hit her sternum, Causing some of her organs to bleed out. I must warn you that she might not survive during tonight" He looked me in the eyes

"Don't say that" Heath spat out,

"Yeah don't" Casey repeated.


	3. Hospital and Sorry!

Touching the boys on the chest and nodding my head for them to sit down. The doctor took a deep breath "Mr Braxton I would like to inform you it's my job to do this, Your sister took a big hit, and still managed to call us, unfortunately her friend bleed out immediately being hit in the heart, but Jade has fallen below the heart rate several times within 4 hours, the bullet has been removed and stitching has be completed, but if she survives at any moment of bad movement her organ will explode causing her to bleed out" I gulped knowing the seriousness of this all

Doctor told me I could go see her and shit, Family only though so boys decided one on one conversation. I went in first, Seeing her little body laying there, she was innocent young girl and I did this, we did this.

"Jade" I grabbed her hand, kissing her forehead "Wake up sis, I didn't mean to yell at you" I said before I felt anger run through my veins "If I could I'd take it all back" My tear fell onto her hand "I've ignored you Jade and left you out, but I just didn't want everyone to know there was another Braxton, I wanted better for you, Jade I'm sorry, please if you can hear me wake up" my tears fell onto her hand "I love you Jade I'm Sorry, Please wake up" I begged

Heath POV

Brax walked out crying, I walked past the girls giving him a hug before walking in myself, What hurt the most is that she rang all of us and we didn't answer. Her faced was bruised. Jade is such a little trooper, she always stuck up for the outcasts, never spoke bad about someone unless they deserved it.

Jade is my 16 year old baby sister and I've neglected to notice she was in this world, if we did her and Bekky still be alive.

Kissing her forehead, I felt so weird not seeing her smile, or those bright blue eyes sparkle "Jade it's Heath, if you wake up I'll buy Ice cream" I smiled and then tears poured out "Jade I'm sorry this is all my fault " Heath Grabbed Jade hand "Please Jade your my little sister, your two young to leave, we need you, who else is meant to make me my Caramel milkshake and your signature chicken sandwich" I smiled "Please Jade wake up, I'm so sorry" I hugged her gently "Please"

Casey POV

Sitting in the waiting room, mum wasn't here and Brax was trying to contact her, I knew if Jade woke up and mum wasn't there, to actually be a mum, she'd walk out of our life's again. Jade is a year younger than me, Jade has Blue eyes, Brown long wavy hair with blond foils in them. She skinny but not the type of girl you push around, she's real head strong.

Heath came out pouring his eyes out, meaning it was my turn, I took a deep breath getting up from the plastic chairs, Walked into the room, the machines beeping and Jade laid there,I could see some bruising to her face.

Grabbing Jade hand, I kissed her forehead "Jade It's me Casey" I squeezed her hand "Jade your my little sister and I failed to protect you, but when you wake up, be there no matter what" Her machine started to go off, Brax, Heath and the girls ran into the room

"What happened" Brax asked, As he asked the doctors came in pushing Everyone out,

"Love you Jade" I yelled as they shut the door, Ruby came over hugging me tightly "Not fair Rubes" I cried into her hair, Ruby patted my back.

Two hours later. The doctor came out of the room, to inform us what had happened "Mr Braxton's your sister, has just woken up during the operation, she's asking for her mum" He looked at the group

"Mum's not here?" Heath spoke looking at Brax

"She's at work, I can't contact her" The doctor nodded walking back into the room

2hours LATER

"I just want to see her if she's awake?" I told Ruby

"Me too" Ruby and Jade are actually really close as is Charlie and Brea to Jade but, none of the girls got to talk to her, family only. But thing is these girls are family. 


	4. Running and Explaining!

Jade POV

So I was shoot, my best friend was raped and murdered, I was expelled from Mangrove river, My mum didn't even come see me, my brothers and there girlfriends are all out there worried shit less and all I asked for was mum.

But she wasn't here, the doctor looked up at me "Jade" I nodded my head "you've been in hospital for over 24 hours now, your family are waiting to see if they can come in?" He asked

Looking at the doctor and down to my hands, my brothers have been waiting since 9pm yesterday "I want them all in" I looked up "Girls are my family" the doctor nodded his head, walking outside, in ran my brothers.

"Jade" Brax came kissing my forehead

"hey Jade" Heath came to the other side, softly hugging me

Casey looked at me and then pulled everyone into a soft hug "How you feeling?" Casey asked as the others had worry and happiness in there eyes.

"Where mum?" I asked looking at each one of them, they didn't talk "Phone please" I asked. Charlie passed my phone to me. "How many times have you rang her?" I asked looking at Brax

"We've all rang her and left her messages, there is more than 32 miss calls from us all" Brax said patting my hair. Picking up my phone I rang mum.

"What you want?" Mum answered

"Wow good to hear your really worried about me, where were you last night?" I asked in a casual voice, but my sternum was drilling.

"At work, then I went to the pub why?" she asked

"Have any miss calls?" I asked

"yeah 209 miss calls" She spoke

"Cool, so you didn't think having 209 miss calls wasn't weird, I was fighting for my life and you just care about the beverage in your drink, as of today you are no longer my mother, you can get fucked" I spoke, mum was about to say something but I hung up the phone.

I felt a tear roll down my face, Ruby came and kissed my head "I love you" Rubes said, causing me to giggle "Sorry about Bekky" She touched my check

"Yeah, where Bekky mum?" I asked

"She went home?" Charlie answered "Jade I have work soon and Bekky mum has reported it and we are to take further actions, so when your ready is it okay if I ask you question" Nodding my head

"Hey you better get to work than" I smiled in pain, feeling the tight bandage, Charlie kissed Brax and then came and gave me a kiss of the forehead, then leaving for work.

"When can I go?" I asked

"I don't know Jade, I'll go ask" Brax said leaving the room.

I never seen so much worry in my brothers eyes, they were watching over me as if, I would break, But I only had to be careful until the stitches dissolve, Seeing my brothers all here looking at me, I felt loved, I listened to what they said to me, I could hear them.

I grabbed Heath hand "Signature Chicken sandwich" I smiled, He begun to laugh, the room begun to feel a little happier, Brax came in smiling that I was smiling "Hey Brax"

I smiled, Brax returned the smile "Doctor said because you've been awake for over 9 hours you can come home tomorrow" He smiled, I felt a big smile come across my face "But there keeping you in intensive care, just in case your stitches explode"

I nodded my head, and the boys went home leaving me to rest, I picked up my Iphone, Looking through the pictures, Bekky and I always took photo's, I begun to cry, Bekky was gone and I couldn't bring her back. I felt a massive pain in my stomach, my heart felt like it was bleeding, I tried to protect her but he shoot her. I felt big tears rolling down my check.

Dialing Bekky number, It went straight to Voice mail "Hey it's Bekky, Sorry I missed your call, must be out or just ignoring you possibility Jade hung up on you, but oh well leave a message after the beep BYE" Tears flowered harder.

Hanging up my phone, I went on to Facebook, and it already begun people were blaming me for her death, I had an inbox asking me why I didn't save her. I felt the biggest hurt, no one was there no one knew what happened, Bekky is my best friend and I would forever have her back.

Turning off my phone, I grabbed my things and got dressed carefully, Going past the service desk and walking out of the hospital, people blamed me for my best friends death, I walked through Summer Bay and headed towards Mangrove River. I decided I needed to see Bekky mum, to tell her what happened.


	5. Hurt and Yelling!

Jade POV

Knocking on the door, Bekky mum answered, her eyes were puffy and red, you could tell she had no sleep. She let me in and got me a glass of water and put a big box on the table "Jade these are Bekky, I know she would have wanted you to have them" It was a massive box, I smiled nodding my head

"Fiona" I started "Bekky and I were at Wilson's just trying to forget about all the bullshit in our life" I took a deep breath feeling tears fall already "A man came over Grabbed Bekky by the hair, and held a gun to my head, he said that if Bekky didn't do as she was told I would be shoot and then he'd shoot her" Bekky mum begun to cry again "Bekky got her clothes ripped off and then"

"What? Tell me everything Jade please" Fiona begged, coming and sitting next to me wrapping her arms around me

"She grabbed my hand and then punched him" I cried "she tried to fight back, but he overpowered her, I picked up a glass bottle, punching him in the face then bottling him, he shoot me and then finished in Bekky and shoot her, running off" I cried, my heart hurt, my body felt as if it was going numb.

Fiona held me in her arms as I shook in anger and sadness "Jade, you are Bekky best friend and no matter what you always will be, she loved you and she's in peace now, her nightmare ended before it could start" Fiona whispered "But you make sure that if there is anything you need you come to me" She smiled

"Will do Fiona" I hugged her tightly. Fiona house phone rang and I looked at her as she swiftly moved like a zombie to answer it

"Hello" She murmured "Yes she's here Brax, yeah I tell her, thank you bye" She hung up the phone and walked over to me again. "the photo's of use when you were little are there" She smiled up at me, going into the big box giving the picture of out first Halloween photo, she was a angel and I was a devil, I begun to smile

"Thank you" I whispered

Fiona nodded her head fighting back tears "Jade, your brother is coming to get you" she whispered, walking into the kitchen.

Short minutes after there was a knock at the door and Fiona opened it and in walked Brax, he came and gave me a hug, and I just cried. "Take you home" He said grabbing the box and giving Fiona a hug, she gave me the funeral dates and time.

Getting into Brax car, I didn't say a word, going to mum's was the worse. We pulled up, walking around the back, inside the house. Mum was making a sandwich, I shook my head and went to my room.

Brax POV

Jade went straight to her room, and mum sat there with her cold heartless look, the one that she raised us on since forever. She grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it up, taking a sip "She's having a cry" Mum said rolling her eyes

I looked at my mum, he kicked Me and Casey out and thought everything was fine with us, no. She literally pulled us all out into the rain as she watches and suffers. I placed my hand on my face. Removing my hand I felt anger.

"Are you serious mum?" I asked looking at her, She frowned and I took the bottle of her "Your only daughter was shoot, her best friend was raped in front of her and shoot, Bekky died in Jade's arms, you had a million fucking missed calls, and when she woke up she only wanted her MUM" I yelled

Mum sat there frowning her pointy fingers playing with her sandwich, mum opened her mouth "Don't want to hear what you have to say mum, she only wanted to feel wanted by her own mother yet she couldn't because your bottle is to far down your throat that you haven't thought to realise, that the only problem your drowning away, is us. NOT DAD" I yelled

She stood up "How dare you" She pointed her finger at me "I'm your mother, don't talk to me like that" Mum eyes were widen, you could see the anger within her eyes.

"How dare you?" Jade spat out, holding on to he stomach "Your not our mum and you haven't been for a real long time, Mum's don't get pissed off when there daughter is fighting for there life, they usually pick up the phone and come quickly and try and make them feel loved, you weren't there and like I said I have NO MOTHER OR FATHER AND BOTH ARE YOUR FAULT" Jade yelled storming off to her room

"Nice parenting mum" I said angry "She's coming to live with me that way I'll be able to watch over her and make sure she doesn't bleed to death here" Walking off, leaving mum speechless.

Knocking on Jade door, Jade would never cry over mum, it was pointless and worthless to her, because according to Jade no matter how many tears fell from her eyes, she had better luck going to the local ganga and getting a cuddle.

"Jade you can stay with Charlie and me" I smiled

"Okay" she nodded her head, walking to her cupboard and packing up her things, shoving them into a bag, she picked up her blue elephant I gave her when she was born and gave it a cuddle and walked straight back out the door to the car.

Jade POV

We drove to Brax and Charlie's in silence, I could tell he was worried about me but there was nothing to be worried about because no tears fallen over parents that don't care for you. Brax opened the front door to his house, walking to the guest room, I unpacked my bags, placing my clothes into the draw and hanging the jackets up in the wardrobe. 


	6. Funeral and memories!

Jade POV

We drove to Brax and Charlie's in silence, I could tell he was worried about me but there was nothing to be worried about because no tears fallen over parents that don't care for you. Brax opened the front door to his house, walking to the guest room, I unpacked my bags, placing my clothes into the draw and hanging the jackets up in the wardrobe. I sen the picture off me and Bekky and placed it on my wall, she was doing cat ears and I was pretending to be rabbit.

Closing my eyes, I thought of the memories this day brought the both of us;

Flashback

Sitting on the beach Bekky was smiling at this cute guy, it was her type. She stood up and looked me in the eyes "If he don't like my ears than he ain't coming any closer" She winked making bunny ears on top of her head.

They guy came closer laughing at Bekky with hands on her head, she winked at me and turned to the shirtless Summer bay boy. "Hey my names Anthony" He smiled

Bekky looked the guy up and down "Meow" She said

The guy frowned and awkwardly "Um" He looked at me, I was rolling around the ground laughing my head off

"I speak cat" She laughed not holding it in any longer, the guy walked away and Bekky jumped on me "Meow" She would say in between tickles and bear hugs.

"You might speak Meow, but I speak rabbit" I winked

"Rabbit don't make sound"Bekky raised an eyebrow

"That's my point" I giggled, she play slapped me on the arm.

End of Flashback

**Funeral day**

Brax was wearing black cargo pants, black shoes and black hoodie jacket, with the necklace of a cross containing the names, Casey, Jade, Heath, Cheryl and Bekky. Brax always picked Bekky up when I was sad and brought her to cheer me up, she was like the other sister.

Heath was wearing Black Board shorts, Black singlet, sunglasses and the black jacket Bekky brought him for Christmas, Bekky held onto his drugs when the cops came, hiding it until he returned.

Casey was wearing blank pants, black dress shirt, black jacket and the black ugg boots Bekky brought for Christmas.

The boys all loved Bekky as did I.

Heath POV

I looked at Jade, she was crushed. Bekky and her have been best friends forever. I could hear Jade crying when I came over, Bekky was a big part of the Braxton family, the river boys thought of her as there little sister and they were coming down today to say there farewells.

Jade was dressed in a black dress, high heels and she wore Bekky Varsity jacket and the friendship Anklets and Necklace. I could see Jade was going to really hurt today and I hope for her sakes she'll be okay. She brought a bag full off things for Bekky.

Heading off to the church, I seen some of the boys, shacking there hands and giving Fiona a big cuddle, Jade, sat right next to Fiona holding her hand.

"Welcome" Elijah spoke "Today we are here to show our respects to a beautiful young lady Bekky Wilson, Bekky was a daughter, a sister to the Braxton's, a student, friend, Bekky meant something to each and everyone of you, but unfortunately she was taken to young, but she is in a better place" I could see the coffin behind Elijah.

It was hard on us to see Bekky go, she was a Braxton at heart. I felt a small pair of hands grab mine, It was Jade, I pulled her into a hug letting her cry her little eyes out.

"Bekky mum Fiona is coming to say a few words" He spoke, Fiona got up placing her hand on the coffin before coming to the mic.

"Lost my only daughter to a creature that will not be forgiven, Bekky was a lovely girl, trouble maker but she was loyal at heart, smart in here" Fiona pointed to her head "But strong in the place that mattered" She pointed to her heart "Bekky has a best friend who is all I have left of Bekky, Jade did everything thing in her path to save her, so those who sent inbox can just stop it" I looked at Jade

She just shook her head "God is protecting her now, she's our angel and god save your soul if you bad mouth Jade or Bekky, lighting will stuck. Bekky my dearest child I love you more than the stars above" She begun to cry "And I wont ever forget you" She spook, whilst coming down to hug Jade.

Jade went up next, Touching the coffin I could feel she was hurting all over again "I lost my best friend, my sister my other half, she was always with me through thick and thin. She'd always come to cheer me up and help me forget about the true hard life. She was a Braxton at heart as was her mum, these two woman" She begun to cry "Are" She took a deep breath "My family" She whipped away her tear "No matter what she would always be there for me, and she proved it, best friends never turn there backs or give up" Jade turned to the coffin placing a red Koala inside the coffin

Jade POV

I was crying my eyes out, Placing her teddy the Red koala into the coffin, seeing her face one more time. "Couldn't let you sleep without him" I whispered, letting a tear fall upon her cheek "Love you and I'm sorry" I placed a photo of us two into the coffin. Elijah patted my back. I walked to my seat and a slide show came up of all her whole life.

First photo was the day she was born, there was one of Fiona and the Braxton family, mum not included of course, recent photo's, posing photos, work and surfing. I smiled that the photo of her cat ears and my rabbit teeth were up. At the end of the slide show we all left the church, walking down to were she would rest forever, the River boys all picked up the coffin as Fiona and I walked quietly in front. Once reaching her head stone. The boys placed the coffin on lowering belt.

_

Review please :) 


	7. School, School, School !

Jade POV

Walking up the stairs to Fiona front door, walking in and seeing people stand around and talk to Fiona. I decided to go straight to Bekky room.

Brax POV

Wake was over and the whole time I didn't see Jade, Walking down the hall way, Turning into Bekky Room I seen Jade, Laying on the bed with tissues surrounding her. Her cheeks were dried with water, she was hurting bad. Picking her up into my arms. I was holding jade in my arms like I did when I was little, she nestled into my chest. Walking down the hallway past everyone, placing Jade into the car putting the seat belt on her.

"Babe is she okay?" Charlie asked hugging me from behind

"I have no idea" Grabbing Charlie arm "Time to go home" I whispered

Charlie nodded getting into the front seat and driving us all the way home, picking Jade up I placed her into her bed, not wanting to wake her.

**3 weeks later**

Jade came downstairs wearing her summer bay uniform, her wavy brown hair sat in a pony tail. Today was her first day at a new school, Mum tried to come around to see how she was but Jade told her to fuck off.

Jade been extremely quite, hasn't spoken a word really, hasn't eaten. We forced her to eat every night for dinner. Jade walked out the front door without disagreement, She hasn't surfed since god knows when.

Jade being shoot and her best friend raped and murdered in front of her, Killed the little hope of light she had left, Bekky was Jade shinning light, always there when she ran away, always there to help her, to get her out of problems. It hit her harder and harder everyday.

Jade POV

walking to my new school kinda made me feel like shit, I hadn't ever been to school without Bekky, the nightmares of what happened to her still show up every time I close my eyes. Walking through the front gate, up the path way. I seen students talking and smiling with there best friends. Looking at my necklace I knew Bekky was here and she would want me to just stay in school and do all my work.

Heading towards the office, I stood at the front desk waiting for the lady to see me. The lady was old, wearing all black, her teeth were yellow and she had frowns that sat upon her forehead, her hair was red and curly.

Giving out a little cough, the lady looked up at me "Yes" She spat out

"I'm Jade Braxton, I'm here to pick up my timetable and all that stuff" I whispered

"Yes okay, Have a seat and the principal will be out soon to see you" She pointed behind me

Giving a fake smile, I sat down on the hard chairs, this school was different to Mangrove. Mangrove was filled with naughty kids, we never wore ties and we didn't have rules about how we wore our hair. Summer bay was a lot bigger but Mangrove was a lot more fun.

"Jade Braxton, Mrs Palmer will see you now" Nodding my head, I walked into the office, Knocking at the door

"Enter" The voice behind the door spoke, Opening the door there stood a principal smiling at me "Have a seat" Her smile was wider "Jade now I've read through your record and it seems you got in trouble a lot there" She gave me a serious look "Well at Summer bay Violence is not an answer, You are in year 11 one more year until you do your HSC, I've read your marks, and everything you do and write for assignments well is excellent work and you have top marks for the all" She took a deep breath

"Thanks" I whispered

"Jade you have English first and if there is anything you need please don't be scared to ask" I smiled, shaking her hand whilst picking up my paper work with the other. "Did you want someone to show you around" Palmer asked

"No thank you" Walking out of the room and straight out of the office, I felt a massive weight lift off my shoulders. Walking to my locker which we right near my English room.

"You new?" A guy came up behind me grabbing my ass "Cause if you are, I would love to show you around" He whispered in my ear.

Turning around I seen the boy looking at me with a big grin, he had black short hair, was beefy. Rolling my eyes I ignored him facing my locker again. Pulling out my English book, reading glasses and pens, I felt the boy was still behind me, his friends were off to the side.

My blood started to boil, turning around I pushed on past him and walked into my English class, Lucky for me Ruby or Casey didn't see it, they would have went crazy.

Taking a seat at the back of the empty room, Placing my purple and black glasses on. The bell went, causing the class to walk in. A small girl with blonde hair walked in, she was wearing black glasses like mine put just plain back, she was pretty, she took a seat next to my table.

Bunch of girls walked in after, smiling and laughing in a group thinking back to mangrove river high, Bekky and me would always bag the shit out of the those girls.

Girl with red fire engine hair walked up to the table where the blonde girl was at, She looked at me giving me a fake smile, I held my stare as she turned and pointed "Your in my seat Ellie" Placing her hands on her hips.

Ellie looked down and slid back her chair, I felt as If I had to step in, If Bekky was here this would never happen to anyone.

"Actually she can stay there" I looked up at the red head who was burning a frown into my life "Best in best dressed sweetheart, you can't just come here and think the world is different for you" The class was now watching me "Ellie stay were your seated, she's one girl and if she thinks of touching you, I'll hit her" I nodded at Ellie who wore a smile across her slightly tanned face.

"And who the bloody hell are you" She got in my face pointing to me only inches from touching my shoulder with her dirty fingers

"Jade Braxton" I looked at her "And if you don't move you finger from out of my face, I'll break it" Looking back to the board, I seen the teacher walk in and red head walked to the front of the class grabbing a seat.  
><span><strong><br>Lunch**

Just finished sport, and it was lunch and my last session, Walking out of the gates my heart lead me too the most remediable place to go, Within a few seconds I could smell the ocean breeze, I could feel the hot sand under my toes, I could hear the waves crashing into the shore. I sat there and listened. I felt at home when I was here.

Something cold and wet touched my shoulder turning around it was Ellie "Mind if I have a seat with you?" She asked shyly, I nodded my head.

Ellie quietly sat in the sand next to me, drawing in the sand with her fingers. Looking back at the ocean the waves were crashing, it was beautiful, good enough to surf. But since Bekky. I haven't surfed it made me think about her and the pain. It was bad enough the memories never disappear they were always waking me up.

"What's the go with red head?" I asked looking at Ellie

"She's a bitch" Ellie snapped, fury in her eyes hid something meaningful "My as well tell you because she'll let you know" The fury in Ellie eyes were now covered with sorrow. Ellie looked up at me taking a big breath "We leave next door and ever since we were little it been an on going war, but only she's in it really" A tear drop fell down her cheek "She left me at the beach bleeding, got cut on a rock" She lifted up her shirt, revealing the scar the covered her ribs, My eyes widen "Brook the red head doesn't like to be up staged" Ellie begun to let her tears fall uncontrollable

I pulled her into a hug, I felt sorry for her. Bullying is such a horrible thing, I let everyone of Ellie's tears fall upon my shirt.

"All good though" Ellie whispered, pulling out of the hug whipping the wet tear lines from her cheeks and eyes "I'm moving on Sunday" She smiled

I nodded my head giving her a quick sharp cuddle "That's good, but I got to go, assignments to do" I smiled, whilst standing to dust the sand off me "Ellie your beautiful, don't let someone attack you like that, stand your ground" Ellie nodded 


	8. Dinner and Fights !

**Friday Night**

School for the whole week was boring, I stuck up for Ellie heaps of times, she was grateful which in a way made me happy for her. Sitting on the lounge at home, reading my English book.  
>"Hey you?" Casey smiled, climbing over the lounge<p>

"Your heavy" I coughed out, he fell right on top of me, Casey sat on the bottom of my feet looking at me "What's up Casey?" I asked placing the book down

Casey evil smile came straight across his face "Where going out" He smiled

"Where?" I asked, unsure with the look he was giving me

"Dinner" He shrugged picking up my book reading the back of the subscription "Good book" He asked

"Goes alright" I shrugged "Who's going?"

"Ruby, Charlie, Brea, Brax, Heath, me and" he looked down losing eye contact with me "mum" he whispered

"And why we having dinner, and why the hell is mum coming?" I asked, removing my eyes from my book

"big news or something" Casey rolled his eyes

Casey, Brax and me are the only ones not talking too mum, so to e told were going out to dinner with mum pissed me off, mum is a drunken cow who didn't deserve 4 beautiful kids.

Casey gave me a hug and his blue eyes looked over me "Love you Jade, Oh and we have to dress nice"

Rolling my eyes, I jumped off the lounge, heading straight to my room. Looking at the wall I seen the big canvas photo of Bekky and me.

Walked out of my room, wearing my blue jeans, orange silk shirt, putting my black heels and left my brown hair down, pinning my fringe back out of my face. Grabbing my Iphone I walked out of my room.

"Mate $20 she'll suck up to you 3" Heath yelled

Walking up to the island in the middle of the kitchen

"You look amazing" Charlie smiled

"You look real good Jade" Brea smiled, Ruby nodded in the background

Ruby was wearing a cute black dress, with a silver strap and her signature headband. Charlie was wearing black skirt with white silk shirt and sandals. Brea was wearing yellow dress and silver heels. All the girls looked amazing. Smiling as I faced the fridge pulling out the water container.

Jumping into two separate cars, we drove all the way to Angelo's, Jumping out of the car, Brax walked behind the bar, as we took a seat. I got up following Brax to the bar.

"Why are we here" I asked  
>"Mum wanted to talk to all of us" He rolled his eyes<p>

Young teenager boy came out, wearing the Restaurant logo. "Hey Brax" He smiled. He white teeth were shinning, he was tanned and muscle, he looked so yummy, his blue eyes were perfect and short brown hair, that sat under his beanie.

"Hey Marco" Brax smiled, shaking his hand "Jade mum here go sit down" Rolling my eyes, I walked back to the table sitting in the opposite side of mum, not wanting to sit anywhere near her.

"Hey Jade" Mum looked at me and I just looked down at the menu, not paying any attention

**Brax POV**

Just finish talking to Marco, his new and he had his eye on Jade and no way in hell he was going to be playing my baby sister, Jade was sitting down at the table, looking down at the seat. She hated mum right now and I couldn't blame her. Walking back to my seat I sat next Charlie and Jade.

"Hello Darryl" Mum smiled up at me

"Hello mum" I smiled, looking down at the menu, I decided I was eating chicken schnitzel with chips and gravy, Placing my hand under the table on Charlie Knee, she looked at me, and she looked amazing tonight.

Conversation flowed between everyone, But only one didn't speak. Marco came up ready to take our order

"Hello I'm Marco, I'm your waitress for today" He smiled "Is there anything use would like to drink?" Marco asked smiling. His new and is doing a fantastic job.

**Jade POV**

Sitting at the table, sat at the end, Brax was the only person next to me, mum was across from me, and she kept trying to make conversation but I didn't want to hear it. Just finished ordering the meal.

"So Jade how have you been?" Mum looked up at me

"How do you think, I've felt?"I asked looking her dead in her drunken brown eyes

"Jade I'm so sorry" Mum reached out her hand, I moved my hands to my lap

"Don't touch me" I glared at her

"Jade come on just one night" Heath begged, He was a mummy boy, always has been.

Looking back down at my knife and fork, not listening to the conversations around me, Marco came out with the food, placing a piece of paper in my hand _hey I'm Marco, your really pretty can I have your number please, want to get to know you?_

I smiled as he walked past again,Placing my dinner in front of me, grabbing his phone from his hand  
>"Anything I can be assistance of?" Brax shook his head no, Marco smiled, as I dropped his phone on the ground<p>

"You dropped your phone" I picked it up placing it in his hand

"Thank you" He smiled, walking off to the next table

"Well kids I have something to announce to you all" Mum took a deep breath and then smiled "I've meet someone" Her smile grew

"Was this when I was fighting for my life or after" I snapped at her

"Jade please" Heath whispered

"Jade I'm sorry" She put her head down "But like I was saying I meet someone named Rick, His kind, sweet, Coming down on Friday to meet you all" She smiled

"When you meet him?" Charlie asked curious

"a month ago when we started dating, we meet ages ago when we were young, on and off all the time, until the boys dad came along"


	9. News and Feelings !

"yeah I'm going" I got up "Sorry everyone, can't sit here with her and try and be happy about her life when she didn't give a flying fuck about mine" I walked out of the restaurant down the stairs. And quickly onto the sand. There was only one place I wanted to go and I was going there.

**Brax POV  
><strong>  
>Jade just stormed out "Mum are you serious?" I asked looking at her "That is not news she wants to hear, she still has to watch everything she does and keep stress levels down and you want to talk about some guy" I was furious<p>

"She's your daughter for fuck sakes" Casey yelled "You know the first person she wanted in the hospital was you, and I'm sorry but are you that screwed in the head you'd do this, she has gone through more than any young girl should and all you do is introduce such horrible news"

"I'm sorry but there right mum, and I don't think any of us are going to be a happy family until you start doing your job" Heath took a bite out of his pizza

"On a happy note I have something I'd like to address to you all" Charlie Smiled, She turned and looked at me, I had no idea what she was going to say and I was curious "Well I'm 3 months pregnant" Her green eyes sparkled up at me.

"Your pregnant" I grabbed her small hands, Looking it in her eyes, a smile crept across my face

"Hope your okay with that" Worry washed over her face

I lent in inches away from her face "Totally happy with it" I smiled, kissing her full red lips "Over the moon" I whispered placing one hand on her stomach

"Congrats" Heath smiled

"Were so going shopping" Brea yelled

"Agreed" Ruby smiled

"So your not mad Ruby" Charlie asked, worry once again, washing over her face

Ruby go up placing a small kiss on Charlie forehead, wrapping her hand around her "Your happiness is all, I care about and the point your giving me a sister slash Niece is fantastic" Ruby smiled widely, And Charlie eyes begun to water, and she begun to giggle.

"Oh my gosh Sargent" He smiled "Charlie your getting closer and closer to the family"

I looked at Heath and it's funny that they put there differences behind them, From every arrest and bad calling they let differences be differences, Charlie still in the cop scene life but Heath stopped getting in trouble when Charlie introduced him to Brea.

**Marco**

Everyone was talking about Charlie being Pregnant but to tell you truth I wanted to see if Jade was okay, She yelled at her mum and stormed out I have no idea why but I wanted to understand, I felt some pull towards her and I have no idea why, but I kind of wanted to find out why.

Picking up my phone I sent her a message _Hey you, its Marco. Why you leave? My service that bad?_ Sent the message and continued taking empty plates of tables and handing out bills.

Its been over an hour, Casey excused himself and I guess he went on search for Jade. But she hasn't replied to me and Brax was paying for the bill "Brax I'm off" I smiled

Brax shook my hand as I walked out of work. I felt really weird when I looked at Jade, she hide brokenness and hurt. Her eyes showed once a life lover, but the red and cloudy. Her mum ignores her and I didn't get to hear it out. Maybe it was for the best if I stayed away from her and not get caught up.

**Heath POV**

Brea and I were laying in bed at our place, with everything that happened tonight, there wasn't much to be said. Brax and Charlie were going to be parents soon and married. Ruby and Casey are in the best part of there relationship, young free and happy, Mum bringing some guy, couldn't wait for that one.

Brea begun to draw circles on my stomach "Love you babe" placing a soft kiss in her head, I could tell she was smiling.

"Love you too babe" She giggled

Brea and myself were so serious now, she was my missing piece and I loved her for it, she was strong, smart-ass and most amazing women to hit my eyes. Then there was Jade. It breaks my heart when she gets so angry, we use to fight all the time, bump heads everyday basically,but seeing her in the hospital made me grow up. Promised to be there and she was still healing. When I look at jade I want to cry and it hurts, she's my baby sister.

**Jade POV**

I walked up the path to were my best friend laid her head for the rest of her life, Finally making it to the top of the hill, I sat down looking at her head stone.

"Hey Bekky" I smiled "I miss you" I begun to feel a stab in my stomach "Life sucking without you, I'm trying to live but I don't know if I can, every day is getting harder and harder to get myself up, I'm force to eat and I meet the cutest boy today so my type but I don't want to be played, you always showed me what guy was good" Nudging her stone as if she was there in front of me, My phone beeped but I ignored it "Better go, but come see you soon"Kissing her head stone, Placing a flower down "Love you"

I closed my eyes letting tear fall from them, Walking home all the way from Mangrove was going to kill me, grateful I didn't have school tomorrow, Walking to mum's, her car was there. Opening the back path, walking straight to the garage, I pulled out my blue Yamaha Dirt Bike, and making sure it had petrol in it. Smiling that it did. I went back inside to discover my riding gear was mixed with Casey, Signing I fixed up the bag, Putting on my boots, placing my heels into the bag.

"What you doing here?" Mum asked, holding a bottle of beer in her hands "Can we talk?"

Rolling my eyes "Fine" I followed mum inside the house I was called my own. There was a cough coming from down the hall "Guess that's Rick" I asked

She nodded her head, taking a sip of her beer "Please sit" She asked

"Rather not" I nodded for her to talk

She nodded "Okay" She struggled with words, Silence begun to cover the room "I'm sorry" She begun to cry, my mother begun to cry and for the first time, I couldn't care less. She was meant to be there for me and she never has been.

"Sorry doesn't always fix things" I looked her in her dark brown eyes "You can be sorry all you like, But you were out with this Rick bloke, You went straight from work to see him, you ignored all 200 and so calls, After 10 miss calls from your kids you should have registered" I spoke harshly

"Jade I'm sorry, all I can say" She took another sip out of her bottle

I begun to get furious, I walked up to my mother, grabbing the bottle from her hands "What you doing?" Walking straight to the sink, Mum hot on my heels.

"You want me to forgive you, then you got to straighten up"Pouring her beer down the drain. I went to the fridge and found a 4 pack in there, grabbing it all I poured it down the sink "I mean it you want to be forgiven you be sober" I frowned

I heard footsteps and my eyes widen and I got the weirdest feeling about this guy "What are you doing out here?" He asked , raising his voice, the voice sounded so familiar, I shook it off "That's my beer" He frowned, As he watched my pour it down the sink

"That's nice, This is my house, My mum and my electricity so If you want beer go somewhere else, Oh and Rick right for with my mother, I will feed your nuts to my dog" I frowned "No alcohol is allowed in this house" I looked at my mother "You want me in your life you will listen because if I hear your drinking then consider never to hear from me ever, for as long as I live" I looked at her

"Don't talk to you mother like that Girly" Rick took a step closer, Raising his hand to my face and Whipping it down, causing a loud cracking sound, between my face and his hand, My eyes held no pain, no hurt. Rick stood there with a smile as if he put me in my place. He took a step back.


	10. Slaps and Hits !

Once Rick took a step back, still facing me of course, I clenched my fist and walked up to him, he stood taller but I couldn't care less "Buddy you hitting a 17 year old girl don't make you a men at all" I smiled "Watch your back" I winked as I walked past, picking up my bag

"Don't come back Girl" He yelled

"Grow a dick" I yelled back, Starting my bike, Sending a quick message to mum, who stayed inside, not protecting me or anything _You picked a charmer Cheryl, Lets see how far he goes! _Reeving my throttle, letting the reeving carry through out the house. I felt whole when I reeved the throttle, putting it in first gear, I slowly got out of this stupid house.

I took the trail through the park so I got home quicker. Finally reaching Darryl's I put my bike around the back, into the garage, when I was little I use to compete, Won a few trophy's but I gave it up when I started high school.

Leaving my boots outside, I slipped in through the sliding door, Tip toeing my way inside. "Come her Jade" Casey yelled, I begun to swear to myself, I walked into the lounge room were Casey was studying "What happen to your face" He asked

"Umm motorbike, ran into a low tree branch" I smiled, Casey could tell I was lying but I tried to stick to the story as best I could "What you reading?" I asked sitting down on the lounge

"How to kill a mocking bird" He murmured, I already read that book for fun "Got to read it and answer a few questions but I'm totally confused" He frowned

"Well how about we do it Sunday, and I'll help you, I read this book for fun" I smiled

Casey smiled putting the book down and grabbing the TV remote "So you want to tell me what really happened to your face, because you never hit branches and if I remember rightly they don't make hand prints" Casey removed his eyes from the TV, looking me in the eyes "Truth" He nodded

Getting up off the lounge I headed for my bedroom. Having all the lights off, I found my bed in the silence and darkness, jumping in, pulling my blanket up over my shoulders, I begun to feel warmth and god did it feel good.

Saturday morning was warm, It felt good to wake up, Heading towards the shower, Jumping in the warmth of the water washed away my sorrow over my mother, She choose her lifestyle not my fault. Jumping out of the shower, I checked all paperwork and made sure I completed my assignments and did my homework.

Gladly it was done, Jumping into my white short shorts, with my blue and white bikini underneath, placing my yellow Elwood shirt with my white flip flops. I headed to the kitchen were my family was gathered "Hey" I smiled

Charlie walked up to me and pulled me into a hug "Guess what?" She asked, her green eyes filled with excitement, Brax came over to me with the biggest grin "I'm pregnant" A smile crept across my face, I pulled Charlie into the biggest hug, and Brax joined

"Cuties and about time you made me a aunty" I smiled  
>"See you got your motor Jade" Ruby asked, Shoving toast into her mouth, I nodded my head "Cool" She smiled, Walking down the hall way.<p>

Decided I was going to go down to the beach and just sit there and relax , grabbing my iPod, I placed both earphone into my ear and pressed play, the song jet lag came on, grabbing a towel I headed for the door.

After a 10 minute walk, I finally made it to the sand, it was hot and warm, the best feeling. The waves looked so good, they were big too, which was my favorite. Sitting down on my Blue towel, I watched kids running up and down the shore line, making sand castles and running away from the waves. Teenage boys surfing, young boys bogey boarding and all the girls were sun baking. Rolling my eyes at how stereotypical they were being.

"Hey you" The guy from school, who has this sick obsession with me, Rolling my eyes, I looked down hoping he would leave.

I felt someone sit down next to me and they were wet "Hey little Braxton" Looking up at Mick I had the biggest smile

"Your a Braxton" He yelled at me, in anger and shock

"Mate her name is Jade Braxton,You retard" Mick started to get annoyed

"Think you should leave" I said staring at the boy

"Talk to you later than" He grinned, walking back to the boys

"Your a hero Mick" Mick begun to smile

"Welcome sis, how about you go get your board and hit a wave?" He asked

I stared at him "I can't" He started to frown "Stitches might break, not allowed sudden movement" I said sadly, But truth is I didn't give a flying fuck about that, haven't surfed since Bekky, doesn't feel right.

"Well I'll catch a wave for you" He nudged me, All the river boys got Bekky Name tattoo on them. I got Bekky on my wrist. 

As Mick grabbed his board and headed out into the big blue, I begun to think about everything, All the hurt. My mum, Bekky, Mum's new man, School, Family, having to be careful and the point I had no friends, I shut everyone out.

The guy from school came over to me, with a bunch of his friends "Hey Jade" Skinny guy said, he had braces and brown hair "It's Alex from English" He smiled. Alex is one of the nicest boys I've meet and it's kinda weird that he was hanging out with the weird obsessive guy.

"Hey Alex" I smiled "How are you?" I asked

"Good thanks" He smiled "Yourself?"  
>"I'm Good as good can get" I looked up at him<p>

"Shut up Alex, stop hitting on my girl" Obsessive looked at me and winked

Rolling my eyes, I stood up grabbing my towel "Oh my gosh Harry shut up, She doesn't even like you" Alex yelled, Alex was like the awkward guy in the group

Harry begun to get angry, he walked over to Alex, grabbing his shirt "Dickhead" His anger began to show. Grabbing Harry hand I pushed him away from Alex.

"Piss off" I said, Pushing him away, Harry grabbed me, tightly with one arm, Slowly lifting his hand, his hand belted down on my left cheek, pain shooting through my cheek, for the second time, some guy has slapped me, I begun to feel anger within.

Grabbing his hand I twisted it behind his back, lifting it up as high as I could, I heard a crack "Fucking bitch" Harry yelped out in pain. Letting go he turned to face me, anger in his eyes growing and growing. Harry spat straight in my face, closing my fist I punched him right in the noes, Harry fell to the ground with a loud bang.

Mick and the other boys came running up the sand "Jade you okay?" They asked worried, I grabbed Alex by the hand and walked straight up the beach, the boys followed behind "Did he touch you?" They asked

"Mick just leave me alone and don't get involved please" I nodded his head and the boys slowly made there way back to the beach "You okay Alex?" I asked looking at him, his face was in shock, he was worried about me.

"Harry hit you and" He shook his head

"I'm okay" I cut him off "I do Muay Thai, so there hits don't hurt" I smiled

He looked off ease "I'm sorry, My fault" He shook his head

"It's not your fault, you were protecting me" I smiled "Now come have lunch with me" Alex stood there still on ease, I grabbed his hand pulling him alone.

Brax came from behind the bar "Hey Jade" He smiled "Who's your friend?" He asked smiling

"Names Alex" He shook Brax hand "Jade and I go to school together" 


	11. Protective brother and fights!

"Names Alex" He shook Brax hand "Jade and I go to school together"  
>_<p>

Darryl looked at me, placing his hand on my chin, making me show him my cheek, You could see fury in his eyes "Jade who did this?" He started to shake

"His your water and coke" Marco placed the drink down "What happened to your face?" He asked pissed off, He looked at Alex "Lo que pasa primo y no me mientas"

"Harry Le pego" Alex said "la en la playa"

Marco stormed out of Angelo's "What you say?" Darryl asked

"Harry hit her, and his down at the beach" Darryl headed for the door, running towards the beach

"Alex" I grunted, Sprinting down the stairs and onto the beach, Marco punched Harry in the face holding him to the ground, Darryl just made it and he pulled Marco off him, I just made it to hear what he said

"That's my little sister mate" Harry had 2 black eyes and a broken noes that was dripping with blood, Darryl was burning with anger, I walked up grabbing Darryl, He pushed me away. Marco came and wrapped his hands around me.

"Please let me go" Harry begged

"You know what happens when kids like you hit women?" Darryl asked

"Darryl Braxton let go of him now" I yelled "You are a father now, so you drop him now" I yelled

Darryl had hold of Harry by his shoulders looking at him with disgust "Count your blessings" Brax yelled, dropping his hold. Brax came up looking me in the eyes, he bent down kissing my forehead, I turned shaking my head and I ran off.

**Brax POV**

Jade ran off, I felt like such a dickhead, I'm smarter than that and all I do is keep pushing Jade away, Marco hit Harry and he went to Jade side to hold her. "Alex and Marco go upstairs" The two boys nodded and headed upstairs.

Grabbing bottle of Jim Bean straight, I poured myself a shot glass, taking the drink down with no problem. The boys sat there talking in some language I didn't understand.

"What are use saying?" I asked looking at the boys "And what language?"

"Spanish and were talking about what just happened" Alex looked at me

"What's your go with my sister?" I asked Alex

"Tienes sentimientos de jade?" Marco looked angrily at Alex  
>"No primo, solo eran amigos promesa" Marco begun to smile, and Alex laughed at Marco<p>

"Ah English boys" Raising my eyebrows

"Met Jade at school, Harry was talking shit about her, just stuck up for her, and your sister can hit Brax" Alex shook his head

"She's a black belt in Muay Thai" I smiled "Marco why you hit Harry"

Marco cheeks started to go red, he begun to rub the back of his head "No reason" He smiled and it was a cheeky smile he held.

"Don't use my sister mate" I looked at him

"Trust me I won't not that type of person, and Alex is my cousin. He just wants to be friends with Jade" I nodded my head

"Jade has gone through a lot already this year, and is still going through it, so tread easy" I said warning him

"Like what?" Alex asked curious

"Her story, not mine" I left them there to think

**Jade POV**

Casey and Heath were home and I knew it wouldn't be long until Darryl came home. Going straight to my room I fell asleep straight away.

I woke up to my name being called, Jumping out of bed, I headed into the kitchen to see Darryl standing there, he walked over giving me a hug "Sorry Jade" I felt safest in my brothers arms "Please forgive me" I looked at him pissed off

Casey got up and rubbed my shoulders "We love you and we only do shit to protect you Jade" Casey looked at me and I nodded my head

"Lucky I forgive you" 


	12. Brothers found out what happened !

i"Lucky I forgive you" I smirked

**Jade POV**

Charlie came down the stairs, looking at me "Hey pretty lady" She smiled looking down at me, Charlie is the definition of beauty, she looked at the prints on my face "what happened to you?" she asked patting me on my back.

Boys went of to get lunch "Promise not to say a word?" I asked

"You have to set's of hands, Brax said Harry hit you, where the other one come from" She raised an eyebrow, holding on to her pregnant stomach

Rolling my eyes, I looked Charlie straight in her green eyes "promise" I asked

"Promise" She whispered

Taking a deep breath "Went to mum's to get my bike meet her new boyfriend, he hit me" I said looking her dead in the eyes

"What you mean" Charlie asked angrily "I'm going to have his head on a plate" She yelled, anger running sharp in her voice, Charlie is 3 months pregnant, not showing yet at all, but she begun to get dizzy.

"Leave it Charlie" I hissed, walking too the kitchen grabbing Charlie a glass of water "I'll get my own revenge" I nodded

"You sound just like Brax when you say that" Charlie Whispered, I handed Charlie her water and she took it without issues "Thank you" she smiled

**Brax POV**

Begun to walk home, just got lunch with the boys and picked Ruby up on the way. Charlie is pregnant, I'm going to be a dad and I couldn't be happier, Casey and Ruby were studying hard, Heath was staying out of trouble and Jade well Jade was a little hard to deal with.

"What's this I hear about Marco liking Jade" Heath asked

"I don't know, but I'll break his legs if he hurts her in any way" I snapped "Just want her to feel like we trust her without us pushing her away"

"Well I don't like the kid, Jade been hurt so much, she don't need his shit" Heath snapped "I don't want some teen making my little sister stress to the max, I know what Teen boys are like, I was one and I was a prick to girls" Heath was huffing and puffing in the car

"Actually Marco is really nice don't think his like you" Ruby smiled, Which caused Heath to turn in his seat, Casey and Myself begun to laugh

"Casey put her on a leash" Heath nodded, his face bright red

"Well can I borrow yours, you know considering Brea had you on one since day she meet you?" Casey asked, I begun to laugh harder

"Good one Casey" I smiled, Heath turned in his seat punching Casey in the leg, they begun to fight in the backseat "Stop it guys, I'm fucking driving" I yelled, staring at them, they both turned around leaving me to stare out the window.

When we got home, Charlie was whispering to Jade about something, shrugging my shoulders, I placed the Hawaiian pizza on the coffee table and begun to eat it.

"Mum rang me before" Casey spoke "She wanted to know if you were okay Jade after last night"

I raised my eyebrows, what the hell happened last night "Yeah totally fine" She rolled her eyes, slightly looking at Charlie who kept her head down and ate the pizza. The looks shared between them meant they were hiding something.

"Okay you two what's going on?" I asked looking at them "Use are hiding something and I want to know what" Heath, Casey and Ruby were silently looking at the three of us, I looked at Jade "Well you two going to talk anytime soon"

"It's nothing me and mum got in a heated argument and that's it" Jade shrugged, but unfortuntely Jade has the same lying face as me and I knew it all too well

"Your lying" I spoke

I could see Jade getting angrier were she was sitting "Wait hold up, mum hit you last night didn't she, It wasn't the bike trail it was mum" Casey begun to get angry

My eyes widen I was shocked with what Casey said "Nope that's not it" Heath got up shaking his head "That Cunt, He touched you, Mums boyfriend hit you" Jade lowered her head, standing up she left the lounge room and went to her room

"Is it true?" I asked Charlie

She nodded her head "Yes babe"

"" I yelled, Walking really quickly to the door I felt Casey and Heath presence behind me "Stay here" I yelled in there faces "Take care of Jade" I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

Casey and Heath never see me angry and I think they got the point with the look in my eyes, they backed off, I was speeding down the road to mums house, didn't give a fuck about cops, who let's someone touch there child and who hits a teenage girl, I know Jade a lot to handle but nothing worth a hit in the face.

I begun to think of everything that's happened so far to Jade. Been kicked out of school, Shot, Watched her best friend get rapped and murdered, her mother betrayed her,, been hit by harry, been hit by mums boyfriend, and is not allowed to surf due to her injuries, just wanted people to leave my fucking sister alone, I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. father to be or not, no one touched a Braxton and gets away with it especially if it's Jade my baby sister.

Pulling into mum's drive way I seen her another car here so must meant little boyfriend was here, Walking inside "MUM" I yelled, she came running out of my room "Where the fuck is he" I asked staring her dead in the eyes, mum had never been afraid of me but right now she was scared shit less.

Man came out of mums room wearing boxers, he was bold and chubby, his expression was boring and angry "Is there a problem Mate" I walked up to him and punched him straight in the face, he begun to move backwards and I moved forwards throwing right and left jabs, he begun to bleed "You Fuck wit" He yelled, charging at me.

I dropped my shoulder and he went flying to the floor, coughing his lungs up "Your lucky I don't kill you, fuck off leave town, don't come back" I looked at him "Now go" He rolled over holding his nose and got up, he was nodding his head as he walked into the room "Your fucked mum, he hit your only daughter" I shook my head

"Darryl his the love of my life" Mum spat at me, her eyes sharp and angry as she begun to push me

"You need fucking rehab, your daughter over a fat slob your fucked in the head mum" I screamed, Rick came out with his bag "Don't stop fuck off, cunt you ever lay a hand on my sister, I promise to god and that I will shot you in the fucking head" I frowned as he left the house.

**Review Please :)  
>Sorry for late update!<strong> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I've been slacking off with this story and I am horribly sorry. But I will try and update to you all. So review if your still into it and what not. Love you all…**

Jade POVI was over the pain, the inside battle I had to take everyday. I just wanted to rewind the time. The banging on my door stopped Casey and Heath gave up for a little while which I'm happy about because I don't think I could take it anymore.

Looking at my window, I had to get out of her grabbing shoes and a jacket I was out the window and running, running away from the pain, running away from the nightmares that come along with being me.

I didn't know where I was going or how long it would take until I calmed down "Hey JADE" stopping my lungs felt like they were on fire. I looked at the name that called me and it was Stu.

Walking up to him "Stu what you doing here?" I questioned

"I was driving and I saw you running Jade" he signed pulling me into a hug "Come on lets go talk" Stu was the only guy I could ever talk too but why is he in summer bay made no sense what so ever.

We ended up at the beach sitting in the sand "how you been?" he questioned

"Not good" I nodded "Yourself?"

"Not good" he signed "Dads been getting at me and I joined the gang"

I stared at him "My brothers gang?" "Yeah they let me in and shit pretty cool" he showed me his tattoo and for the first time in ages I smiled "there's our Jadey" he elbowed me "What's this I hear about you not surfing?"

I signed "Everytime I think I'm ready I back out" I shrugged "Doesn't feel right"

"Jade I know you, I knew Becky and I know she'd want you out there, that's were you two were the strongest, your friendship in there" he pointed to the waves as they crashed down "And I'm going to make you surf again I promise"

I stared at the boy who went from a ugly duckling to this beautiful sexy boy. Biting my lip his hand came up and wiped the tear that flowed down my cheek "I know your broken and your in pain but I'm here"

Gulping I nodded and leant into his chest, Stu wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe. Being out in the dark scares me, considering I lost my partner in crime and almost died but for some reason I felt safe.

The sound of the waves, Stu warm embrace and knowing that being here I would be fine. He was right but a part of me still felt betrayed to join the waves when Becky couldn't be here.

Stu POVI held Jade in my arms as she cried, She was always nice to me and looked out for me and I haven't really been the best mate I could possibly be. She lost Becky if you ever seen them they were glued at the hip, twins and now when I look into her eyes I see nothing but pain.

I now understood what Heath was going on about when he told me about her pain at first I though Jade strong tough, lippy Jade would pull through, she hates weakness but now she walks like a zombie even in school she didn't even see me.

Looking down I noticed she was asleep, smirking I picked her up holding her to my body. Stumbling a little until I caught my balance I walked her to her house which was a little down the road.

Ringing the doorbell Brax opened the door and frowned at seeing Jade "She's fine" I nodded. Brax took her from my arms and held her with ease, better then what I was doing.

Shaking my hand he let me in and Casey and Heath were now frowning "I guess she went out her window" Heath rolled his eyes "Where was she?" "She was running but I got her to stop and talk she fell asleep on the beach" I nodded, having the Braxton brothers eyes on you and there misses doesn't do well for trying to act cool, calm and collected but I think I pulled it off alright. I hope I did.

"Thank Stu" Casey looked at me

"Yeah alright she's a mate" I nodded "I better get going but yeah cya" I walked out the door.

Brax POV

"What we going to do?" I asked the guys as I held Jade to my chest "She seems to be falling apart more and more every second" Looking at her peaceful sleep I just wanted to take away her pain and protect her like a big brother should.

"Will figure it out together" Heath nodded "Least we can do, she never gave up on us"


End file.
